1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an automotive door lock device, and more particularly to a striker of an automotive door lock device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-A (Patent) 61-172974 discloses a conventional striker of an automotive door lock device. This striker comprises a base plate which is to be fixed to a motor vehicle body, and a generally U-shaped engaging portion which is to be engaged with a latch plate of a door lock device proper installed on a vehicle door. The engaging portion monolithic in construction comprises first and second leg portions which are generally perpendicular to the base plate and generally parallel to each other, and a bridge portion which extends between and interconnects the first and second leg portions and is generally parallel to the base plate. Under a condition in which the striker is fixed to the vehicle body, the first and second leg portions are respectively positioned on the outboard and inboard sides, as viewed from a longitudinal axis of the vehicle body.
The latch plate is generally C-shaped and comprises first and second engaging portions which define a recess portion therebetween. Under a condition in which the door lock device proper is installed on the door, the first and second engaging portions are respectively positioned on the outboard and inboard sides.
Under a condition in which the door is latched to the vehicle body, the latch plate is engaged with the striker in such a manner that the first leg portion of the striker is received in the recess portion of the latch plate.
When a tensile load is applied to the door lock device so as to pull the door lock device proper and the striker apart in a fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle, the second engaging portion of the latch plate is brought into abutment with the bridge portion of the striker so as to maintain the locked engagement between the door lock device proper and the striker.
However, the above-mentioned door lock device has the following drawbacks.
Upon receiving the load, the first engaging portion of the latch plate is not brought into abutment at its major surface with the striker. That is, the load is concentrated on the second engaging portion. Thus, it is necessary to increase strength of the latch plate for sustaining the load. For this purpose, for example, it is necessary to increase thickness or width of the second engaging portion of the latch plate. However, this leads to enlarging the size of the door lock device, and increasing the weight and production cost of the same.